A Red X Story
by rustNuva
Summary: Red X... Who is he? His identity will shock Robin and the entire Batfamily...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Xed Out

Red X sat on a cliff. Still without a belt. Ever since his belt was stolen, he has been contemplating how to get it back. He got up and jumped onto another cliff. Then He jumped to another.

X remembered how he got the belt. He saw smoke from the tower the day it was attacked by robots. He slipped into a hole and cracked the lock, an ability his mentor taught him. He stole the suit and one tube of Synothium. The tube kept him powered for a while, but he wanted more.

He stole a scanner to locate Synothium. But Chang got there first. He kidnapped 4 of the Titans and stole all of the Synothium. Red X did get his revenge though. He looked up to see the tower.

"Heh heh," X said in a cold robotic tone.

-

Cyborg yawned, "Well, time to turn the security on." Cyborg pressed a button and the lights turned out, "Come on Robin!"

"No thanks," Robin said. He set down a Soda next to his computer, "I have work to do."

"All right," Cyborg said. He walked out.

Robin turned his attention to his computer again.

"Slade is back. Massive amounts of criminals are breaking out of prison by a robot. Red X is still on the loose," Robin said reviewing his To-Do list.

He yawned and cracked his knuckles. He started typing when he heard a noise. He looked up but saw nothing. Robin looked around then began typing again. He heard another sound. This time he heard footsteps. He got up and started looking around.

Finally, Robin heard his High-Security vault open. "Red X!" Robin said. He ran to the vault. He then saw X with the belt on.

"You can't hide this forever," Red X said. Robin took out his Bo Staff. Red X then made another Bo Staff appear except it was red.

"Yes I can! Who are you?" Robin asked.

"You know me, you know me quite well," Red X then flipped backwards, and broke a window open and jumped out.

Robin examined the vault, noticing a small, Batshaped computer next to the vault code box.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Xamination

Robin picked up the Batshaped computer. He knew this was made by only one person. Batman, his mentor. But who could this be? Could it be Tim Drake? It couldn't. Tim wasn't Batman's sidekick when the suit was stolen.

It can't be Slade either. Robin wondered if it was Gizmo. "Nah."

Cyborg burst through the doors, "What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Red X," Robin said.

Starfire ran into the room, "This X person isn't very nice!" She started wagging her finger.

Raven then floated in. Robin noticed Raven was floating more and expressing more emotion now that Trigon was defeated. She looked into the broken vault. "Red X." She said.

"Yes. I think I know who it is, but I need to see someone first," Robin said.

-

Dick Grayson walked down a street in Gotham city. He immediately stopped at Wayne Manor. He pressed a button on the gate. Dick spoke into the microphone. "Hey Alfred, let me in. I'd like to talk to Bruce. Its Dick," Dick said.

"Sure Master Grayson," The box beeped, but the gates opened. The gates closed after that. Dick went in. He was in the main room of the house. There was a television, a bed, and a kitchen in one room. Dick always thought Bruce's house was more of a Condo because he never used anything else. He pressed a button on a statue, and a bookcase flipped over. Dick pressed a button and was in the Batcave.

"Dick!" Batman said. He had no mask on, like he usually does in the Batcave. Tim Drake was talking to Batman in his Robin Costume.

"Bruce, I'd like to talk to you about something important," Dick held up the miniature Batcomputer found at the crime scene at Titans Tower, "Any Batcave break-ins lately? Specifically people yay high?" Dick held his hand up.

"No. I wonder how someone could have gotten that. Catwoman was the only person to steal my belt, but that's it." Bruce said.

"Can't be Catwoman. Heard of Red X?" Dick asked.

"Yes… Heard he was you," Bruce said.

"He was me originally. I had locked the suit up, but it was stolen after Titans Tower was attacked by Slade's henchbots. We managed to get the belt and lock it up, but it was stolen again last night." Dick explained.

"The only other person besides you, me, Tim, and Catwoman with access to something like that would be Jason Todd. But I let him go about one month before the Tower was attacked." Bruce reasoned.

"But why did you let him go?" Dick asked.

"One of Joker's henchmen kidnapped his Mom after Joker found out his identity. Joker took his Mom away, and the henchmen and Jason got into a roof fight. Jason pushed the henchman off the room and killed him," Bruce said.

After Bruce finished, a woman walked in. Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl.

"So… how are things going?" Barbra asked. After she finished, a Batsign appeared on the Batcave Supercomputer.

"The Batwave!" Bruce said. He put his mask on and began to run. Barbra ran off for a second and came back in her Batgirl costume. Tim Followed Batman.

Dick unbuttoned his shirt revealing his Robin Costume under. He then removed his pants revealing his green tights. He reached into the pocket of his pants, retrieving a mask. He put it on. Batman got into the Batmobile, while Robin/Tim got onto a Darker Colored R-Cycle. Batgirl got onto a Purple Batcyle. Robin/Dick got onto Tim's cycle.

"Could you take me to your ride?" Robin/Dick asked.

"Sure," Robin/Tim answered.

A door opened in front of the vehicles and Batman lead the zooming, followed by the R-Cycle, and the Batgirl Cycle.

"Okay, go into the parking lot down there," Robin/Tim said. As soon as they arrived, A Black Colored R-Cycle was the only vehicle visible. Robin/Dick jumped off. He took out a keypad, and pressed a button turning the R-Cycle from black to Red. Robin/Dick hopped onto it. Both R-Cycles followed the Batmobile and the Batgirl Cycle into the night's darkness.


End file.
